Obsession
Obsession is a 2019 teen slasher flick that revolves around a young teen fleeing from a mysterious killer. Starring ella fitzgerald. Plot Once Diana Freeman is sent a creepy letter, diana is taunted and stalked by a man in a yellow coat. But once Diana's friends are all murdered, diana and the man cross paths and she is determined to find out who he is Synopsis OBSESSION (title) The scene fades in on the clock ticking, which is being stared at by diana, in a school setting. diana is clearly waiting for school to be out for the weekend. once the bell dings, all the students flee out the doors and diana hops into her friend's, whos name is jackie, car. Jackie drives and talks to diana about the midterms and asks if she studied for it. She laughs when she says she didnt realize midterms were next week. jackie smiles and looks at diana when shes driving. Unknowingly, jackie accedently hits a guy on a bike and the guy falls and is in somewhat pain. Diana and jackie immediatly get out of the car and asks if Hes ok. He says yea hes fine and introduces himself. Then diana introduces herself and introduces jackie for her saying that she's the girl that hit you. His name is Brody. Diana offers Brody a ride followed by a kinda mad look from jackie. Brody denies the offer but diana says how she doesnt want to leave him knowing that he has just hit by a car. The Next scene is jumped to as Brody is sitting in the back eating a bag of twizzlers. Jackie asks brody where he was heading. Brody says that he is past his curfew and was on a rush to get home. Jackie asks why so early which then brody replies saying that they're not the typical parents you'd expect. So where too asked jackie. Brody tells where he lives and he gets dropped off. he doesnt go inside and watches the van leave. Jackie and Diana then pick up their other friend, Beth, who works at a starbucks in the town. Beth takes a little too long. which she is then asked why when shes about to enter the car. She said she lost her makeup bag. Diana looks back at beth and sees an astounding collection of makeup as beth puts it on. The 3 girls go to a high school party hosted by jason. the Football captain and most popular in school. Jackie rings the bell as the three wait outside. The door is opened by jason. Jason extatically greets them to the party and tells them to make themselves at home. Jason is interupted by a glass shatter which he then says excuse me girls. And immediatly walks over to the glass and yells hey that was my moms!. Jackie and beth went to get from the keg. Then Diana sits on a couch because she does not drink alcohal. She looks to her right and see's Allen. Her best guy friend whom she works with at the movie theater. Diana is excited to see him and allan is excited to see her. They both talk but they cant hear each other because the party is to loud. They both go to a room upstairs where its quieter and they talk. Casting Willa Fitzgerald/Diana Freeman Samantha Boscarino/Jackie Willis Adam Brody/Brody Micheal Erica Durance/Elaine Freeman Dylan Minnete/Allen Davis Logan Paul/Jason Shaw Victoria Justice/Beth Lee Eric Allan Kramer/Robert Freeman John Cho/ Principal Weathers Sequels COMING SOON